Counting Stars
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: George sees Luna at Diagon Alley.


**Title: **Counting Stars

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **George/Luna

**Warnings: **AU (Voldemort was defeated during Harry's sixth year and no Horcruxes)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Summary: **George sees Luna at Diagon Alley.

**Word Count: **741

**Notes:**

**Hogwarts Forum – **Speed Drabble at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Prompts Used: glass, folded, beyond, anticlimactic, shriek

**Het Pairing Boot Camp – **Prompt Used: student

**As Many As You Want Competition – **Prompts Used: Madame Pomfrey, Counting Stars by OneRepublic, Not Afraid, Code Language, Default Setting, "I hate mint," Diagon Alley, Dancing In The Clouds, Uncharted Waters, Hiding Her Face, Engagement Ring, Sky, Weasley, Love, Galleons, Firewhiskey, Smile, Falling, glittering diamonds

* * *

><p>George walked around Diagon Alley. He stopped and peered through the glass to look into the bookstore and saw Madame Pomfrey browsing around. He saw when she stopped in her search to talk to Luna Lovegood.<p>

George hadn't seen the younger girl since he himself had been a student, and he knew she was now a seventh year. He knew she had fought at the final battle during her fifth year, but George hadn't seen her there. Even if he had, he had been a bit busy. All in all, the battle had been a tad anticlimactic, but George was thankful all the same that Voldemort was gone.

But now, looking at Luna, he could see she turned into a beautiful girl. With her blonde hair hiding her face and a dreamy smile touching her lips, George wanted to get to know her better. Know her beyond how everyone else knew her.

George swallowed and waited. He noticed her light blue jacket was folded in her arms and wondered why she wasn't wearing it. It was cool enough after all.

His eyes followed her when she left the store, and George quickly caught up to her. "Hi, Luna."

She turned and looked at him with an unwavering stare, and it took everything he had to be not afraid. He was a Gryffindor he shouldn't know the meaning of fear, but with the feelings swirling inside of him, he was in uncharted waters and felt himself at a lost.

"Hello?" she said, but it sounded more like a question.

His default setting was jokes, so he went with that. "What a fine, fine day it is. Didn't expect to see you on such a lovely day. You're a breath of pure sunshine. What can I do to be at your service on this wonderful day?"

She blinked. "I'm trying to find a book on The Crumpled-Horned Snorkack. There was something about its shriek and I thought a book might have the information I need."

George tilted his head as he regarded her. Luna always had this code language that very few people understood. Even fewer accepted it and took to bullying her for her eccentricities. George, on the other hand, found it endearing. "I'm sorry you weren't able to locate your book. Would you like to take a break from your search and go the Leaky Cauldron? I could go for a Firewhiskey, but unfortunately, they haven't decided to sell it, yet, but maybe we can find something else to eat."

"I don't particularly like Firewhiskey, so that doesn't bother me. But I don't dislike it as much a mint. I hate mint."

George laughed. "Yeah, me too. So the Leaky Cauldron?"

Luna nodded and they walked to the pub side-by-side.

When they arrived, George took out some Galleons and said, "My treat."

Luna didn't put up any resistance.

While George ordered roast hog and a brandy, Luna ordered game pie and a tea.

When they were left alone, George asked, "What do you do for fun?"

Luna smiled. "I like counting stars, dancing in the clouds, pretty much anything that involves the sky."

"Do you fly?"

"I'm not as good as Harry and have no interest in Quidditch, but I do fly on a broomstick and I love it."

George nodded. "Flying is definitely a passion of mine, but I had no interest going into professional Quidditch. I don't think I have enough talent either, not like Harry and Charlie. Besides, I love jokes and pranks too much. I'm right where I need and want to be, running Weasley Wizard Wheezes with Fred."

"I want to use my love of animals and become a naturalist. I can't imagine anything more interesting or fun."

"That sounds like it's right up your alley, Luna." She brushed her bangs out of her eyes, and George's breath caught. "So, is there anyone special in your life?"

"No, there isn't," Luna said, her voice uncharacteristically serious.

As he looked into her silver eyes, he felt as if he was falling in love for the first time. Maybe it was too soon to be thinking of an engagement ring that made him think of glittering diamonds, but George knew it wasn't out of the realm of possibilities either. He could all too well imagine a future with Luna, and knowing she had some seer tendencies, he wondered if she saw a future as well. He hoped so.


End file.
